candy_sugarkingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Candy Sugar Kingdom
Overview Candy Sugar Kingdom is an indie browser based multiplayer game designed for casual players who want to play with their friends online in a competitive fast pace environment or just hang out and chat. The setting of the game is based in a Universe of candy where evil monsters have started to invade the outskirts of the town and strange events have been happening in a once peaceful town. This is the beginning of the adventure of which the players follows the series of events to find the meaning of why such things are happening. This game is very cute in it's design of graphics and is intended for all who enjoy simple game play mechanics which are simple by nature but require skill to master. Gameplay This game consists of two completely different game modes that you can play when ever you feel the mood to switch between one type of game play to another. Pets Pets are the companions to the Player characters which will follow you around everywhere you go while inside of the World. You can collect a wide variety of pets and some very rare ones too with each their own strengths and weaknesses. The pets use a type of real-time turn based RPG combat system. Type of pets You can own any jelly as your pet if you got his egg, you will get 1 egg by Welcome Gift from Guardian. there are list of pets that you can own #Blue Jelly #Red Jelly #Green Jelly #Pink Jelly #Yellow Jelly #Purple Jelly #Red Mushroom #Blue Mushroom #Green Mushroom #Blue Jelly Knight #Red Jelly Knight #Peach Warrior #White Furry #White Bunny #Ice Sprite #Baby Hamster #Viking Guinea Pig #Fluffy Pet #Magic Pumpkin #Warrior Pumpkin Game Rooms The Game Rooms are designed so that Players can jump in and out of them when ever they feel like playing. The Game Rooms game play is similar to that of the classic bomberman and up to 8 players can join each game room. There are two game modes within the Game Room that the Players can play: #Classic - Everyone for themselves, last person standing wins #Teams - Defeat the opponent team Stats #Win - If someone has defeat opponent team (team mode) or he/she has defeated all player (classic mode) before time, then he/she will win #Lose - If someone has been defeated by opponent team (team mode) or any player (classic mode) then he/she will lose #Tie - The game will tie if someone hasn't win before the time. Time limit is 1 minute Controls The controls are quite straight forward in that you can use WASD or Arrows for the most part of it and will also need to use a mouse for the rest. This is an ideal game to use your favorite game joystick such as ps3/xbox 30 controllers for when you are within a Game Room. Controller configuration of button mapping will have to be done in a 3rd party application which is very common these days. Cash Shop There isn't one, they are evil. But you are welcome to support and indie project by becoming a premium member which does offer some nice benefits. Registered vs Guest account Guest accounts are designed to be able to demo the game in that you can jump in to a Game Room in a few mouse clicks without having to register. Guests do not have access to the World meaning they are unable to have pets. Registered accounts are free and will give you access to everything. Requirements #Browser #Flash #Internet #Runs on all modern system and most older systems